Bubba Horror Picture Show
by Monkey
Summary: a little thing my friend did, and there are the RHPS characters in it for a while. enjoy by the way, sorry about the title


PLEASE READ TO UNDERSTAND

PLEASE READ TO UNDERSTAND 

A/n- here I go again. Ok I'm going to explain this. This is a notebook that my friend and I made together where we put in random characters with no plot, and made this. It's called bubba. There's a new one too. The other person that made it with me is Erin-Baka, and she's putting up some too. We figured out that it mostly takes place in a two-room house. There is a main room, then a hallway with another room, and in the hallway is a window, which there are garbage cans underneath, we know this because the characters like jumping out the window. There's also a closet, and I think that's it. Oh, btw * * means an action and ¤ ¤ means some one is singing

Disclaimer- most of the characters aren't ours, but the insanity in this is. The characters so far are from sailor moon,(SM) and rocky horror picture show.(RHPS) (And Archie comics (AC) for a brief time) yyyyyyyyeeeeeeeesssssssssss. Please read. A cast of characters follows in order of appearance

C- Columbia (RHPS) (Mine)

J- Janet (RHPS) (Erin's)

S- Serena (SM) (Erin's)

D- Darien (SM) (Erin's)

RI- Rini (SM) (Erin's)

SY- Sykes (?) (No origin) (Mine)

E- Eddie (RHPS) (Mine)

SE- Seiya (SM) (Erin's)

T- Taiki(SM) (Erin's)

Y- Yaten (SM) (Erin's)

V- Veronica (AC) (Mine)

A- Archie (AC) (Mine)

B- Betty (AC) (Mine)

DD- Dilton (AC) (Mine)

R- Reggie (AC) (Mine)

M- Midge (AC) (Mine)

JU- Jughead (AC) (Mine)

MO- Moose (AC) (Mine)

K- Kitty (No origin) (Mine)

P- Pepsi (No origin) (My dog)

BU- Bubba (The Note Book) (Mine at the time stated)

BuBbA

C- Any 1 4 a cup of Joe?

J- No thanks

S- I WILL!

D- No, Serena

C- I DiDn'T mEaN iT lItErAlLy!

S- What's with the funny writing?

D- Serena, hush

S- NO! I don't wanna *bursts into tears*

J- Oh, brother

C- Janet…who are these people?

J- *shrugs*

D- My name is Darien…and this is Serena

S- WAAAH!

C- Nice………

D- *Sarcastically* Yeah, it is, isn't it?

S- *cries louder* WHY!? WHY, DAIREN?!

D- SHUT UP, MEATBALL HEAD! 

S- *stops crying*

C- Wow…D A R I E N….you have the magic touch!

S- You don't love me, do you?

D- *Sarcastically* no, I don't. I love Rini more.

RI- You DO?!

D- NO! I DON'T!!!

SY- My name's Sykes!

S- RINI? What are you doing here, you pesky brat?!

RI– I'm not a pesky brat!

S- Yes, you are!

RI- *sticks her tongue out at Serena*

S- *Sticks her tongue out at Rini*

D- Serena, be nice to our future daughter.

C- SEND HER BACK!!

RI- CRYSTAL KEY, TAKE ME HOME! *flickers and disappears*

S- Thank God

C- ¤Cowboy take me away¤

J- ¤Fly this girl as high as you can into the wild blue¤

S- ¤Gomen sunkao…¤

D- That's enough

E- To bring on a new song

C- EDDIE!!!

S- Who?!

D- Serena, That chubby guy is named Eddie

E- HEY I TAKE OFFENCE 2 THAT 

SE- Sailor Star Fighter!

T- Sailor Star Maker!

Y- Sailor Star Healer!

SE, T, AND Y- STAGE ON!

S- The starlights!

V- Archie?

SE, T, Y, S & D- WHO?!

A- ME!!

S- WHO?

D- Serena, that guy! *Points at Archie*

B- Archie, where are you, i brought Dilton.

DD- Where are we?

SE, T, Y, S, & D- That's what we want to know!

R- Welcome to the house: REGGIE!

M- Hi Reg, where's Moose?

S- I won't ask

SE- Serena, good job.

D- HEY! She's MY girlfriend!

JU- Hey Arch, buddy where are you?

S- *Runs to Darien* Calm down…

MO- Reggie, u better not be touchin' muh girl

D- Back off Seiya! She's MINE!

SE- moi? *laughs*

C- OK, you peeps are crazy

Y- *Puts his hand out to Columbia* Hi, my name is Yaten.

C- How nice, I have a bf

Y & T- Darn

C- E, I want you to meet ya...ti...them

Y- Yaten

T- My name's Taiki

E-Hi, meet my gf

SE- My name is Seiya

C- Right?

S- Oh, Seiya…

SE- *Runs over to Serena* Do you even love me as Fighter? 

S- Umm…I'm not that kind of girl

K- MEOW!

S- OOH! A kitty-cat!

K-*Turns to S* HISS…. I'm not that kind of cat

S-*Screams and jumps into Seiya's arms*

D- HEY!

P- My name's Pepsi

K- *Hiss*

S- AHH! IT WANTS TO KILL ME *Bawls*

SE- Oh, meatball head… 

D- BACK OFF, BUTTHEAD (censored)

A- Ronnie, we're still on 4 Sat night? 

D- Okay, buster! You wanna fight?!

SE- who me?

S- No, Darien!

D- Yeah, you!

S- *sighs* Darien, don't fight Seiya!

D- give me one good reason why I shouldn't!

BU- Hi, me name's Bubba

S-…oookay…BECAUSE, DARIEN!

A- I don't understand…..them

C- Archie, WTE(Welcome To Everworld)

D- *Punches Seiya...there*

SE- *Keels over in pain*

B- So violent

V- I've never seen anything like it

S- GRR. STOP, DARIEN!

SE- *Punches Darien back*

C- I'm leaving (leaves place)

D- Okay, I'm done.

SE- No hard feelings?

D- NONE.

A- YOU PEOPLE ARE STRANGE

B- Archie, don't raise your voice like that?

S- They're crazy

T & Y- *Parade by singing the Sailor Stars theme*

SE- Oh my God.

A- I'm scared (runs out)

S- Only a true man runs

B- (dreamily) Well…Archie is a true man….

S- and you would know this…?

C- (far away) EWW u guys r perverted, these people aren't like that

S- I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY!

E- c, I guess you're the perverted 1.

D- Serena, don't yell

SE- Yeah, Serena don't yell.

K- MEOW

S- *Blinks, then screams*

C- Hey, how is every1, clean slate, k? 

S- Look at Darien's black eye. Do you call that a clean slate?

SE- I Do!

T & Y- *Parade by again* ¤Gomen ne sunao ja nakute¤

A/n- sorry, yeah that was a lot, but I wanted you to get to know the characters, I hope you liked it, I'm going to send all reviews to the other author too, so review for out sake, k? THANK YE! 


End file.
